


И сердце сбивчиво стучит...

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Луффи пытается выяснить, что с ним. А ответ прост





	И сердце сбивчиво стучит...

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Le Cygne de feu, iris M, Sabaku no Shukaku  
> Незначительно AU относительно канона: Мугивары иногда высаживаются на берег без приключений
> 
> Написано в команду Тот, кто жрёт, и тот, кто пьёт (Зоро/Луффи) на one piece pairings battle 2017

Чоппер надел очки, достал штуку (Луффи запомнил — стетоскоп) и стал прикладывать эту штуку к груди.  
  
— Работает чётко, без перебоев. Почему ты решил, что с твоим сердцем что-то не так?  
  
Луффи потёр тёмный уродливый крест на груди, — напоминание о собственной слабости перед лицом врага, память об Эйсе и клятве защищать дорогих людей. Луффи поначалу думал, что болит именно шрам, такое иногда случалось, но вскоре отмёл эту мысль. Боль была сладкой, щемящей, сердце делало «тук-тук-тук» быстро и захлёбываясь, то от волнения, то от радости.  
  
— Ну, Чоппер, понимаешь… — Луффи пожевал губу. Чоппер снял очки и внимательно слушал. — Раньше такое бывало, когда хорошая драка и мы побеждаем, или когда много мяса, или встреча с накама после разлуки. А сейчас это стало случаться чаще. Такое теплое чувство. Иногда колючее. И света много. И в груди всё сжимается. Я точно не умираю?  
  
— Точно. И знаешь, у меня есть догадка, что с тобой, но лучше поговори об этом с Нами или Робин.  
  
— Нами скажет, что я давлю на жалость и хочу так долг свой уменьшить, — фыркнул Луффи. Почесал в затылке, сдвинув шляпу. — А у Робин в книжках, может, что и есть. Спасибо, Чоппер!  
  
— К Нами всё же зайди! И прислушайся, как себя чувствовать будешь, и рядом с Робин, и рядом с Нами! — крикнул вдогонку Чоппер. Луффи махнул рукой, показывая, что услышал его, и убежал.  
  
— А вдруг это Боа Хэнкок? — испуганно пробормотал Чоппер, складывая стетоскоп. Её корабль как раз кинул якорь в той же бухте, что и Сани, и они часто пересекались в городке.  
  
***  
— Да ты влюблён, капитан! — рассмеялась Робин, выслушав Луффи.  
  
— Я что? Да не может такого быть! Я к тебе как к сестре отношусь. И к Нами. Вы мои накама!  
  
— А Боа Хэнкок? — лукаво спросила Робин, подперев кулаком щеку. — Она давно сохнет по тебе. Может, твоё сердце наконец открылось её чувствам?  
  
Луффи насупился. Хэнкок была ему хорошим другом, не раз выручала и была очень красивой и классной, Луффи это понимал, но как-то отстранённо. Вот Фрэнки тоже классный, и мечи Зоро очень красивые, и Зоро… хм. Не, Зоро — накама, если он влюбится в Зоро, тот перестанет быть накама, Луффи не согласен.  
  
— Пойду проведаю Хэмврок, — понуро заявил Луффи, но почти сразу воспрянул духом. Чем быстрее он разберётся, из-за кого его сердце так радостно и волнительно стучит, тем быстрее сможет с этим что-то сделать.  
  
***  
— Хэмлок, кажется, я влюбился, — с порога насел Луффи.  
  
Хэнкок попятилась, радость на её лице сменилась непониманием, потом ужасом, потом ревностью и злостью — Луффи знал эти чувства. Он испытывал всё это, когда уводили из-под носа аппетитный кусок мяса или когда кто-то побеждал врага, которого должен был одолеть именно он, Луффи. Или когда Зоро с вдохновенным — влюблённым, может быть? — лицом поил свои клинки кровью и саке и не обращал внимания на Луффи, как бы тот его ни звал, предлагая присоединиться к играм с Усоппом и Чоппером.  
  
— Кто эта проклятая женщина? — вскричала Хэнкок, и грудь её колыхнулась.  
  
Завораживающее зрелище, но не для Луффи. Он с грустью подумал, прислушиваясь к своему сердцу, что нет, не первая красавица Амазонии влюбила его в себя. А он почти смирился с этим, пока шёл сюда. Она всегда вкусно его кормила.  
  
— Не знаю, — развёл руками Луффи и плюхнулся на пол, скрестив ноги. — Я думал, это ты…  
  
Хэнкок подскочила на троне, глаза её засияли, а волосы ещё более красивой волной легли на плечи.  
  
— Но рядом с тобой сердце не делает «тук-тук-тук» так быстро, словно я бегу, а солнце всходит после длинной ночи и впереди Ван Пис.  
  
Лицо Хэнкок осветилось скорбной грустью.  
  
— Хочешь, я стану ветром и солнцем для тебя, Луффи?  
  
Луффи рассмеялся:  
  
— Нет, не надо, я и так люблю тебя. Как друга.  
  
— Ах! — Хэнкок прижала руку к груди и обессиленно сползла по трону. Несколько минут она страдала, а Луффи ел банан с блюда, которое стояло неподалёку, и ждал, когда Хэнкок придёт в себя. Ему нужен был совет. Все ведь влюблялись в Хэнкок. Может, она подскажет, как ему быть.  
  
— Так, Луффи, нам жизненно необходимо выяснить, кто этот человек! — Хэнкок выпрямилась на троне и указала пальчиком на Луффи. — Это точно не кто-то из твоих накама?  
  
— Ты что?! — с набитым ртом возразил Луффи. — Это мои друзья! Робин и Нами мне как сёстры!  
  
— А вдруг это не девушка? — вкрадчивее змеи прошептала Хэнкок.  
  
— Как это не девушка? А так можно, чтобы не девушка?  
  
— Ох, Луффи, такой знаменитый пират, столько боёв прошёл, а не знаешь элементарных вещей. Постараюсь объяснить на самых ярких примерах. Вот Королевство Камабака — Санджи тебе о тамошних жителях не рассказывал? А Иванков? Бон Клей?  
  
— А что они? Нормальные мужики! Настоящие друзья и пираты! Санджи, правда, ничего не рассказывал, но так натренировать его могли только настоящие мужики.  
  
— Они ходят в платьях и накрашенные!  
  
— И что? Они всё равно мужики, я видел, как Бон Клей отливал. Всё у них на месте.  
  
Хэнкок замахала руками:  
  
— Я не о том! У них, конечно, всё на месте. Но любят они друг друга не как друзья или родственники. Вот этим самым, что на своём месте.  
  
Луффи задумался.  
  
— Это не Фрэнки. У Фрэнки такое мощное тело — и моё сердце делает «тук-тук», когда я смотрю, как он показывает новые приёмы и оружие, но это другое.  
  
Хэнкок кивнула и загнула один палец.  
  
— Это не Усопп. Он классно стреляет и вообще, он как моя нога или рука. Когда мы проверяли прицел и дальность стрельбы пушки — было классно, и воровать еду из-под носа Санджи и дурачиться вместе — тоже. А когда он приходит на помощь, сердце стучит «тук-тук-тук» от радости. Но это не то.  
  
Хэнкок загнула второй палец.  
  
— Чоппер… Нет! — Луффи схватил кисть бананов и заглотил их целиком, яростно жуя. — Чоппер мне как братик младший. Я за него всех порву!  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, Луффи. А… Санджи, например?  
  
— Он вкусно готовит!  
  
— Вот! — подскочила Хэнкок. — Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок!  
  
— Даже Зоро признаёт, что Санджи отменный кок. И классный боец, хотя и не говорит этого вслух, просто, ну, они всё время дерутся с таким удовольствием. У Зоро каждый раз такое лицо! — Луффи прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, и сердце вновь сделало «тук-тук-тук». — А ещё Зоро, когда возится со своими мечами, очень красивый... Он и так красивый, но тогда — особенно.  
  
— Зоро _что_? — растерянно спросила Хэнкок.  
  
— Когда он своими мечами «вжух!» — и солнце слепит, отражаясь от клинков и от серёжек. У него такие гладкие и блестящие серёжки! А ещё они тихо-тихо звенят, когда Зоро двигается. Без этого звука иногда даже неуютно. Я однажды поймал их в кулак, так Зоро разорался, я не успел попробовать, какие они на вкус… Хэнкок? Что с тобой?  
  
— Да, — трагично произнесла Хэнкок, и подобной прочувствованности в её голосе Луффи не слышал, кажется, никогда, — против мужчины с четырьмя мечами что может сделать бедная девушка?  
  
— Почему четырьмя, у Зоро их три, — почесал в затылке Луффи и поймал яростный взгляд. — Думаешь, дело в мечах?  
  
— Думаю, дело в сердце. Ему не прикажешь, — торжественно сказала Хэнкок. — Что же, достойный соперник. Я не проиграю ему!  
  
— А мне что делать? — Луффи запрыгнул на подлокотник трона Хенкок и сел на корточки. Заглянул ей в глаза. Та отчего-то покраснела и пробормотала:  
  
— Ну как что, с объектом влюблённости надо встречаться. Цветы дарить, подарки, вместе есть и спать, защищать от всего мира и вместе встречать восход. Целоваться... — глаза её совсем затуманились, а дыхание стало прерывистым.  
  
— А если я половину этого и так делаю с ним? Значит, мы уже встречаемся? — Луффи натянул шляпу на лоб и посмотрел прямо перед собой. — Надо сказать Зоро.  
  
— Это может его шокировать. Сначала надо выяснить, взаимно ли твоё чувство.  
  
— Спросить, да и всё! — воскликнул Луффи и покрутил головой, нет ли ещё еды. Не изменяя своей щедрости, Хэнкок вынула из-за трона тарелку с вяленым мясом.  
  
— Как только узнала, что ты идёшь ко мне, приказала нести, — кокетливо сообщила она. По крайней мере, Санджи эти ужимки называл именно кокетством. Говорил, это способ девушек показать, что ты нравишься. Ещё говорил, что обычно эти ужимки нравятся и парням. С Зоро тоже кокетничали и тот иногда уходил с девушками куда-то... Луффи так и застыл с куском мяса в руке.   
  
— А если ему нравится другая?  
  
— Можно использовать специальное зелье, — Хэнкок отщипнула от мяса кусочек и понюхала его. — Если хочешь, я дам тебе список ингредиентов, которые надо достать, и даже сама сварю его.  
  
— А что оно делает?  
  
— Показывает, в кого влюблён тот, кто его выпьет. Еже ли добавить каплю своей крови, то можно приворожить. Но если объект серьёзно влюблён в другую, не поможет.  
  
— А ты на мне это не пробовала? — с сомнением спросил Луффи, обгладывая кость. Хэнкок потупилась и тихо произнесла:  
  
— Нет. Я не могла так поступить с тобой.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что ты настоящий друг, — широко улыбнулся Луффи, — за это я тебя и люблю, ты не подлая.  
  
Хэнкок почему-то разрыдалась.  
  
***  
На бумажке было аккуратно выведено:  
  
«— пот объекта влюблённости  
— клок волос  
— кусочек ногтя с большого пальца левой ноги  
— три капли мочи.  
  
Всё собрать в одну баночку».  
  
Клок волос он отрезал, пока Зоро спал. Тогда же он подстриг нужный ноготь. Когда Зоро отливал за борт с носа корабля — за что его вечно ругала Нами, — Луффи приземлился рядом, достал пузырёк, который одолжил у Чоппера, и задушевно спросил:  
  
— Зоро, ты ведь мне друг?  
  
Тот, не отрываясь от дела, угукнул.  
  
— Стряхни три капли мочи мне сюда. Очень надо.  
  
Звук льющейся струи резко оборвался. Зоро вытаращился на Луффи.  
  
— Зачем тебе, капитан?  
  
— Для зелья. Любовного.  
  
Гулко сглотнув, Зоро продолжил отливать и под конец стряхнул — они с Луффи хором отсчитали ровно три.  
  
— Посрать в спичечный коробок не надо?  
  
Луффи сверился со шпаргалкой.  
  
— Нет. Но я у Хэмрок потом уточню.  
  
— Хэнкок, значит, — Зоро заправил член в штаны и странно посмотрел на Луффи. Положил свою такую горячую ладонь на голову Луффи. — Нормально себя чувствуешь, капитан?  
  
— Лучше не бывает, — выдохнул Луффи, ощущая, как радостно бьётся сердце, и какой ветер свежий, а солнце тёплое, и как одуряюще пахнет мандаринами. Интересно, Нами позволит нарвать цветов для Зоро? Ну, если он объяснит, для чего это и что так он сбережёт деньги на покупку настоящего букета.  
  
Остаток дня Луффи шатался по кораблю как неприкаянный. В груди давило. А если Зоро не ответит на его чувства, как быть? Сердце больно сжалось, и захотелось кричать, что Луффи и сделал, забравшись на нос Санни.  
  
— Что это с ним? — спросила Нами.  
  
— Мается, — философски заметил Фрэнки.  
  
— Да вижу. От чего на этот раз?  
  
— От любви, — пропел Брук и, тренькнув по гитаре, затянул что-то тоскливо-щемящее.  
  
— Мужики, одни проблемы от них, — буркнула Нами и ушла к себе в каюту чертить. Но прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, нежно глянула на своего капитана.  
  
***  
К вечеру из ингредиентов не хватало только пота.  
  
Луффи вздохнул и полез в воронье гнездо. Там, как он и думал, тренировался Зоро: отжимался, стоя на кулаке и держа в зубах узел от верёвки, которой были связаны тяжеленные железные блины, и пот капал с него на пол, пятная доски тёмными точками.  
  
— Йо, капитан. Что-то случилось? Ещё мочи?  
  
— Нет-нет, Зоро, я только посмотреть.  
  
— А, ну смотри.  
  
Свет лился в оконце, вычерчивал смуглую фигуру Зоро в полумраке, пот блестел золотой плёнкой, и Луффи смотрел на это и слушал, как звякают блины друг о друга и звенят серьги — три длинные капли в левом ухе Зоро. Сердца сбивчиво стучало, а на самого Луффи снизошли вдруг странное умиротворение и тихая радость. Это и есть влюблённость? Или, может, он давно любит Зоро? А тот? Луффи не будет покоя, пока он не разгадает эту загадку. Он подошёл вплотную, встал на руки, повис вверх тормашками на Зоро, обхватив его ногами и руками.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
— Дополнительная нагрузка.  
  
— Хорошая мысль.  
  
Луффи почти заснул, убаюканный размеренными движениями вверх-вниз и окутанный запахом Зоро: пот, железо, морская соль. А потом вдруг вспомнил, что ему нужно. Секунду Луффи подумал и широко лизнул мокрую спину Зоро. Пот на вкус был горьковато-солёный, а Зоро вдруг стал ужасно неустойчивым, завалился на бок и так посмотрел на Луффи, что тот едва не проглотил всё, что слизнул. Он сплюнул в пузырёк и заверил:  
  
— Это тоже для Хэлмвок.  
  
— Ага, — ошарашено ответил Зоро и облизнул губы. Отложил блины в стороны, сел рядом с Луффи, которому отчаянно не хотелось уходить, но и что говорить, он не знал.  
  
— Хочешь саке?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Как зачем, капитан. Это же саке! Его всегда пьют, когда на душе странно. А у тебя явно на душе не того. С головой-то вроде всё нормально, я у Чоппера спрашивал.  
  
— На душе не того? И сердце делает «тук-тук-тук»? — живо поинтересовался Луффи.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Зоро, достал бутылку и разлил по чоко. Они пили, смотрели на закат, и Луффи хотел, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно.  
  
— Знаешь, Зоро, а я, кажется, влюблён, — признался он. Сердце рвалось наружу, хотелось безумствовать, хотелось… целоваться.  
  
Зоро поперхнулся, откашлялся и странным голосом спросил:  
  
— В Хэнкок?  
  
— Да ты что! Совсем того! Она мне как друг! А вот ты…  
  
— А я… что? — спросил Зоро и почему-то покраснел.  
  
— Мой накама, — грустно подытожил Луффи.  
  
— А ты — мой капитан. И накама. И я всё равно тебя… ну… люблю. И мне это никак не мешает.  
  
Луффи почувствовал, как в глазах светлеет.  
  
— Значит, и мне не помешает! — обрадовался он и бросился на шею Зоро, который тихо рассмеялся. Луффи засмотрелся на эту улыбку. — А ты целоваться умеешь? Я вот нет.  
  
Зоро положил ладонь на щеку Луффи, и тот не выдержал, ухнул в тёплые, узкие, твёрдые губы, в запах саке, в мягкую влажность рта, оцарапался о резцы, засмеялся, повалил Зоро на пол и сам поцеловал.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Луффи прохрипел:  
  
— Кажется, зелье Хэмкок нам не понадобится.  
  
— Не будем расстраивать женщину, принесём ей твой заветный пузырёк, — буркнул Зоро.  
  
— Оно конечно да, но это твоё, а твоё — моё, так что раз нам не надо зелья, я не отдам. Но обязательно её поблагодарю!  
  
— Как скажешь, — проворчал Зоро, но голос у него был довольный. — Пусть удостоверится, что всё серьёзно.  
  
— Правда серьёзно? — спросил Луффи, и голос его предательски дрогнул. — И ты точно не перестанешь быть моим накама?  
  
— Правда. Ты такой дурак иногда, капитан. — Луффи уронил лицо на грудь Зоро и счастливо рассмеялся: он совсем не обижался на подначки Зоро, а тот вдруг добавил: — Но отливать при тебе я больше не буду, никогда!


End file.
